Gemma's Demise
by samantha.rhoades.37
Summary: This is a one shot... This was for a contest of a rewrite of the episode of the explosion of the club house!


SONS OF ANARCHY  
SEASON 6  
EPISODE 5  
RE-WRITE

This is my first attempt at writing anything.  
I do not own SOA!

It's getting late, Jax and the other brothers are watching and waiting, it was going to be a long night and morning. But no one could have guessed how long it truly would be.

The club is on lock down and of course the queen is keeping a close eye on everyone specially Tara. All is quiet at the club so Tara decides to take the boys outside to play on the swings. They loved being outside in the crisp cool air, stretching and playing.

"Mommy push me higher." Abel cries out!

"Not too high, You will fly to the moon," Tara replies. As she plays with her boys she can feel an evil glare walking towards her, It's Gemma.

"Don't think about leaving this compound with the boys!" She demands as she turns to her grandsons and kisses them on the top of their heads. The thought of that evil bitch touching her boys made her skin crawl, but there she was perched up against the wall outside her office watching over Tara which made her feel even more unsettled. As Tara was dealing with the disgust in her mind something caught her eye. It was a beer delivery but that was not what made her stop, It was the fact that as soon as the truck pulled in the driver ducked! Tara grabbed her boys and started to walk to the club house because something just did not seem right. Just then a black sedan crashed into the parking lot and bullets started flying. Tara grabbed her kids and tried her hardest to tuck them under her but she was just too small and a stray bullet hits Abel in the leg. He starts to scream. It's all Tara could do not to jump up and rush him out of there. The chances of something worse happening was just too great.

"Mommy Mommy help me it hurts it hurts" Abel cries.

"I know and as soon as your uncles stop the bad men mommy will fix you up with her super powers, baby. You are so strong and brave." She kept repeating herself to Abel who did not understand what was going on. As fast as it started it was over and Tara lifted up off her boys to assess the damage. Abel was hit in the leg, It was a flesh wound that need stitches before he lost too much blood but he would be OK. Tara was a neonatal surgeon so she knew she could handle this herself no need to involve the hospital as long as his heart was good. Unser runs to Tara's aid and grabs Thomas as Tara grabs Abel and they run into the club house to Tara's makeshift emergency room.

"Mommy use your magic powers!" Abel cries uncontrollably but trying to be a big brave boy that his mommy said he was.

"Mommy is going to give you a special shot, because magic is a mystery and you don't want to spoil it do you" Tara asks Abel.

"No mmmmommy, I ddddonnn't" Abel mumbles through his tears. As Tara gives Abel some morphine he starts to fall asleep. Tara was glad he did not't fight her. Her baby boy was hurt and it was taking everything she had not lose it. She had to get this sewn up before something worse, like the strain on his heart. Just as she starts on Abel Jax runs in with his mother in his arms looking for Tara. Gemma had been shot not once but twice and was bleeding out. As Jax enters the room his heart skips a beat and his world is frozen. His son laying on the bed shot and his mother in his arms bleeding out from her wounds.

Jax is brought back to earlier that day, he had spent last night and most of the day on a stakeout trying to get to those Irish pricks, putting his club and family at risk once again. Abel's little life was flashing in fast motion in his mind and all the times he has let his little man down for the club. How little time he had gotten to really spend with him because he was locked up or in over his head with the club. He snapped out of it when he heard Tara screaming.

"Jax, babe, JACKSON!" He shook his head and asked her what he could do.

"Hand me the gauze, Abel will be fine. His heart his strong and beating but I have to close this before it causes strain on his heart! Also, I need you to take this and wrap it around your mother's leg and arm above the wounds or she will bleed out!" Tara looked over at Gemma with a look that said, 'because that would be the worst thing.' Gemma was in pain and her grand baby was hurt so she shrugged it off and figured she will deal with Tara later.

Tara had finished up with Abel, the monitor he was on, was reading perfect, no heart arrhythmia or any other abnormalities. Tara was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She looked at Jax, "I need you to hold Able, He will be perfect no need to take him in, his heart is doing great and it's only a flesh wound! I need you to get someone in here to help with Gemma though!" Just as she said that Nero walks in and immediately walks over to Gemma and picks her up and places her on the table. Tara assesses the situation and explains to her she should most likely go to the emergency room, one of the bullets has nicked a bone and it's millimeters from an artery, even with the morphine it's going to be painful and dangerous.

"NO HOSPITALS, they are nosy little bitches!" Gemma screams. So Tara gives her some morphine and starts to pull out the bullet and she was right it was so painful, she passes out. Tara finishes and was successful not to nick the artery and has Nero take her to one of the rooms to rest and recover. Tara looks at Jax and asks if there was anyone else, Jax shakes his head and says "no."

Tara was relieved no one else was injured, her hand was starting to cramp up and become painful. All she wanted to do was lay down with both her boys, all three of them. Jax helps Tara and their boys to his apartment. and she curls up with her boys. She pulls them in till she can feel them as close as they can be. Jax starts to walk over to the bed wanting to do the same with his family when Chibs knocks and walks in.

" Jackie-boy can I have a word with you?"

" Sure man," Jax replies. As the two men turn to walk out both of them look at Tara with an apologizing look. Tara just nods and lays there holding her boys, not caring about the rest of the world.

"What's up?" Jax asks

"Are you fucking crazy asking the Irish to take black in our place to run guns?" Chibs asks hoping that Jax maybe lost his head a little.

"No," Jax started to explain when his phone rang. It was the Irish telling him to have a full table at 8pm, he wants to have an immediate answer. Jax agrees and looks at Chibs and says as confidently as he can,

"Well their greed must be stronger than their hate!"

"That would be a first, Jackie-boy!" Chibs replies looking confused and worried all at the same time.

"It's six O'clock now, let's get everyone here!" Jax demands and walks away. He has so much on his plate and a lecture from a man who has been like a father to him was something he did not need at this moment! He knew that once things calmed down a little they would sit down and have a heart to heart. Chibs has become his new Opie!

It's 7:15 and the cops who responded to the shooting were all leaving! Roosevelt had promised he would be keeping a squad outside the compound just to make sure nothing else happens! Just as they were leaving Nero got a call and had to leave. He had left in such a hurry in all the chaos that no one saw him leave. So Gemma was in the room alone recovering. 7:50 Jax was getting nervous, his hopes of getting the club out of guns all stood here with the Irish. He was distracted by Tara walking out with Thomas who was fussing and she was trying to calm him down. So Jax went over to her and took him and started to bounce him, he felt a little more at peace when he held his son.

"How is Abel doing?" Jax asks

"You could not ever tell he was hurt, he wants to go back outside and fly to the moon! I put Sponge Bob on for him and asked him about some ice cream" She laughed a little. "He is very excited about that!"

"Well let's get him that ice cream!" Jax replied with a smile, as he walks over to the kitchen he hears Tig yell across the room.

"Hey brother, 5 minutes" Jax nodded and went to give Thomas back to his wife. As he handed Thomas to her there hands rubbed against hers and he felt pain. He misses his wife so much. There had been strain in their relationship lately and it seemed they both were struggling to get back to each other! He bent down to kiss her but something on the table caught his eye.

" Hey Chuckie, were did this pen come from?"

" The beer guy left it here when he dropped the beer off a couple hours ago, cool pen the shamrock lights up!" Chuckie replied. Chibs had been walking over to where Jax stood, and could hear the whole conversation. He stops in his path and Jax and him look at each other at the same time. A look that said 'fuck!'

" 8 O'clock full table," is all Chibs got out before Jax started screaming,

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW, QUICKLY!" He starts for Tara and all she can get out as Tig pushes her out the door is,

"ABEL!" Jax runs to the room and grabs him and starts running. His mind slips to his mom for a second but figures Nero has gotten her out. So he runs for his life, no he runs for his son's life! Jax gets about 30 feet out the door and he can hear the hissing noise before the loud explosion. BOOM... An explosion that sends the club house to pieces. He gets down on the ground and Jax and Chibs cover Abel. Debris flying all around them, flames so hot it could scorch you in seconds and all Jax could hear was Tara screaming Abel's name in fear. Everyone else just stand there in complete shock of what was unfolding in front of their eyes.

Jax stands up with Abel just holding him tightly as Tara runs over to make sure her son had not been hurt more and her husband had all his limbs. Since there was a cop placed outside the barricade it did not take long for them to respond! It had been 10 minute's since it all happened, Jax was walking around to make sure everyone was OK, and to look for his mother when Nero runs in.

"Jax where is your mom?" Nero asks with worry on his face! "I had to leave and was heading back when I saw the explosion!"

"I thought you were with her, she is still in there!"Jax is in shock and runs into the now ruins of the club house with Nero at his heels. When they get to the room she was in, Jax was mortified to find his mother laying under a pile of rubble, Still breathing but very labored, painful breaths. He pulls her out and heads outside. Just as he gets Tara to her, she looks up to Jax and tries to speak but nothing comes out. Tara bends down and hears her heart is slowing, she has a collapsed lung and third degree burns over half her body, her breathing was becoming more and more shallow. She looked at Jax and all she could say to him,

"I am sorry there is nothing that can be done." They sat there watching and listening to Gemma struggle and suffer for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. Just as she was close to death, Tara bends down and whispers in her ear,

"Karma, always comes back to get you, they're mine and you will never be able to have them now!" As she gets up Tara smiles an evil smile but not enough were anyone else could see. Gemma starts gasping for air and Jax just holds her. There is nothing left to do. Seconds, later she took her last gasp for air and she was gone! It was hard to watch his mother suffer so much in her last day of her life, she had been shot and then blown up and he hated himself for it. Watching Jax in pain from losing the woman he thought she was made tears stream from Tara's eyes! If only he knew how she really was would he react the same way, Tara wondered. Jax had pushed everyone away as he held his mom and cried when something fell out of her pocket, her phone. The vibrating caused it to fall out. Jax answered it not knowing why the number that was calling was calling his mom.

"50,000 dollars to have that doctor bitch disappear forever!" is all he heard before he jumped up he knew that voice. It was Gilendo!

"Are you fucking kidding me? She called you to have my wife killed!" Jax was so loud everyone could hear. He was in shock the woman who raised him, who just died in his arms had called the cartel to have his wife killed. First it was Clay and now her.

"Jax is that you?" Gilendo asks

"Yea, we need to talk, first I got some shit to deal with here." Jax replied hanging up the phone. He walked over to his wife, the love of his life and made sure she and their boys were OK. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and so full of need for his wife. He pulls back and it takes all his strength to do, he wants to stay like that forever. He places his forehead on hers and makes a promise to himself and to her and their boys right there.

" When the club is out of guns, I am out. I won't let this club or anyone else hurt you or my boys ever again!" He was sincere this time, and Tara believed him. "I love you so much, I have to go deal with this, I will have rat-boy take you home!"

"No, grandpa Chibs!" Abel cries outas he was sitting in Chibs' arms! Chibs give Jax the 'I got it' look and Jax agrees. He kisses his wife and his boys and promised to be home as soon as he was done dealing with men in blue.

Jax walks towards Roosevelt who was standing there taking in the scene, he walks past Gemma and stops. He spits on her and looks at her with disgust and anguish, then continues over to Roosevelt!

"Well what happened, My officer says no one came in except a beer delivery and everyone who is here?"

"You're the damn cop you tell me, we were having a nice get together and someone shoots at us and then tries to blow us up with one of you fine outstanding officers outside our fence! Do your job and let me get back to taking care of what I need to! As you can see I need to make arrangements for Gemma!" Jax scuffs at Roosevelt and walks away.

It had been two weeks since Gemma's death and the club and the Irish were putting the final details together for the club's big exit along with the details for the D.A to get the club free of any charges and Tara cleared as well. It was stressful, any slip up and the Irish would know or the D.A would find out they were being played! But all that would have to be put on hold for one day, he was taking his wife out, but they had to make a small detour first to sign the new business papers.

"I will wait out here Jax," Tara told him and leaned up against his bike.

"I won't be long," Jax promised looking at his wife wanting to take her right there in the middle of God and the nosey neighbors! Jax lingered a moment just staring at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and how much he hated what he had put her through and even his own mother.

Jax walked in and was informed that Colette is upstairs. He walks in and she is standing in front of the window naked. Jax looks at her and shakes his head.

"Darlin get some clothing on so we can sign these papers" Jax says

"You don't want to test the inventory first?" she replies. Jax just shakes his head. Colette gets frustrated and walks towards the bathroom to get dressed but drags her feet trying to get him to follow. Jax walks over to the window trying to ignore Colette's behavior towards him with what he figured would be like any other whore, a hole with no connection. He knew outside was the most luscious pussy he had ever been with and just thinking about it made him start to throb!

Tara, had been sitting there and noticed this blonde in the window, Naked, she was disgusted by it until a few seconds later there was Jax standing in the same window that whore was just in. Something came over Tara, a rage unlike any other she had felt. She lifted herself off the bike, stormed into the house and up the stairs. She did not even notice the other whores trying to stop her. She got to the room and there was that blonde bimbo still prancing around the room naked trying to get Jax to notice. And what was he doing just leaning up against the window still lost in his own thought. Well he could have done that in the hall, Tara thought, not in the same room as the blonde whore. Enraged she walks over grabs Colette by the hair and slams her to the ground. Slamming her face over and over until Jax is pulled from his train of thought by the sound of cartilage being crushed. In shock to what he see he runs over and grabs Tara up. Colette lays on the ground blood running down her face, smeared all over the floor. Bruising already starting and through the pain Colette asks Jax,

"Who the fuck is she?"

"I'm the wife!" Tara proclaims. "If you're going to be business partners with my husband, CLOTHING is a requirement! Because I am more than happy to give you a reminder any time you need, bitch!"

Jax held his wife back till she calmed down and collected herself. The whole time he was thinking how much he was turned on by this side of Tara.

"Now cover yourself up and get the papers." Tara demanded and stood with her arm around Jax in away to make a proclamation that he was hers.

Colette got up, threw on a blanket and handed Jax the contract.

"It's all signed and notarized all you have to do is the same." Fear in Colette's voice made Tara feel as though she won the war. She was not going to have another blonde whore trying to push her way in and take her place! As they were leaving Jax motioned to the other girls to help their boss.

"Get her cleaned up and take her to get her nose fixed." Jax told them. He was pretty sure it broke. The sounds that came from her face when Tara bounced her head of the floor confirmed something was broke.

After that Jax took Tara to a place where they could be themselves, be free. Jax told Tara everything. Told her about what is going on with the club and what they were trying to do. The deals he had made with D.A's office for the club and her freedom. As they sat there and talked the space between them got smaller and smaller until there was no space at all. Tara, had made the first move pushing her lips hard onto her Jax. No one else's hers. She needed her husband and needed him to touch her. He pulled her down on the ground and straddled her, Jax rips open her blouse and buttons fly everywhere. As he grabs his wife, Tara moans in pure pleasure begging for more. The intensity of the longing and lust that grew between the two was so great they had forgotten where they were.

"Make me yours," Tara begs.

"You will always be mine, I love you Tara," Jax replies

"I love you too, always" Tara assures him and for the first time in months the sound of those three little words Jax had been longing to hear made him take her right there in front of God and nature he made passionate love to his wife. It was with the same intensity and passion the night Jax rescued Tara from Kohn.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
